Every Time
by hope2x
Summary: After the curse breaks Emma finds Regina near death and protects her. A year later and Regina is still a wanted woman, living in fear of Rumplestiltskin's threats. With everyone still against Regina, will anyone be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Cooper! Faster boy!" Emma yelled to the horse, pressing her heels in. With Rumple's threats hanging over their heads, she knew she probably only had maybe an hour before her parents would be out searching for her. There was no time to waste. Within minutes she approached a familiar lake and dismounted. "Good boy" She patted Cooper, leaving him to graze around, and walked over to sit on her usual log.

She waited a few moments before finally hearing sounds of another horse and turned to see the beautiful brunette coming into view. Emma immediately ran to her horse and as the brunette jumped down, the blonde grabbed her waist and pulled her in. Their lips met hungrily and parted quickly, tongues plunging inside, fighting and dueling against one another. Emma pushed the woman against the nearest tree, moving her lips and attaching them to a slender neck. She made quick work of the buttons running down the brunettes vest and pulled it off aggressively.

"My my eager are we?" The brunette mused, trying to act nonchalant but secretly she was just as desperate for this.

"Oh shut up Regina its been almost two weeks, I'm ready to burst!" With that, Emma moved down pulling at the ties on Regina's riding trousers. Once they were off, the brunette pushed forward, working at Emma's leather jacket, red of course and black trousers. Finally, clothes off, Emma reattached her mouth to Regina's and used her hands to map out the body she had grown so familiar with over the last year. The two woman spent the next hour forgetting everything. Forgetting the threats and the dangers all around them. Forgetting all the risks, just getting lost in each other and enjoying every second of it.

* * *

It was a year ago today that Emma found a bleeding Regina in the woods shortly after the attack that brought them back to Fairytale Land. Gold had just caused the attack of the wraith in order to kill Regina and the towns people were more than willing to let it take her, but due to Henry and then Emma's insistence, the Charming family protected her.

No one could have imagined that the portal they created to get rid of the wraith could have expanded like it did. When Emma touched Regina, the magic exploded out and the entire town was pulled into it. The chaos that followed was unimaginable. People were panicking and like many disasters, they turned violent. Unfortunately, a small group had found Regina, who was too drained from the portal to fight back at first. At some point though she managed to gather enough magic to temporarily stun the people around her, allowing herself a head start. She didn't get far before her injuries caught up with her and she collapsed, unconscious. That was how Emma found her. The savior carried the former queen to safety and stayed with her through the night. By morning she was able to heal herself.

"_Well Ms. Swan, time for you to run along to your charming little family now." _She said raising herself with all the grace of a queen, as if the last twelve hours hadn't occurred.

"_Wow, really Regina? Would a thank you really kill you?"_

"_Thank you for what? I never asked for your help!"_

"_You were about to die Regina! I wasn't going to just leave you!"_

"_Well you should have!" _The two were toe to toe now, breaths intermingling. Regina's lip twitched and Emma caught the movement, staring momentarily before snapping out of it.

"_You know what? Fine, I'm going to go find my family. Good luck Regina, try not to die will ya." _The savior turned and started to stomp away.

"_Why?" _The brunette couldn't stop the question before it slipped out.

"_What?" _The blonde turned slightly to face the former queen.

"_Why didn't you just leave me to die? Why did you save me" _It came out quietly and Emma almost missed it.

"_Remember the fire? I told you Regina, every time." _Without further explanation, Emma walked away in search of her family.

* * *

Two and a half months later Emma walked along the edge of the lake. This was a place she had discovered a few weeks prior and had quickly become her escape. This world was so foreign to her and unlike Henry, she wasn't adjusting quite so quickly. Overwhelmed and frustrated, she had been coming to the lake, just for the solitude and peace it provided. Here she didn't have to be a princess, didn't have to act a certain way and no one was watching. Or so she thought.

"_I thought it was every girl's dream to be a princess. One would think living that dream would make one happy_" Emma jumped, startled at the sudden presence. She recognized the voice immediately but when she turned around, she was completely caught off guard. This was no longer the uptight Mayor of Storybrook. The woman before her looked every bit of a queen but at the same time she looked almost carefree. She belonged to this world and that was obvious. The way the purple vest and black leather pants hugged her so perfectly, had Emma momentarily at a loss for words until Regina cleared her throat and the blonde snapped out of it.

"_Regina?" _Was all she could come up with.

"_Ms. Swan, I see a whole new world and a radical change in social class has done nothing for your wardrobe_." She said indicating the familiar red leather jacket and jeans. Emma had done everything she could to preserve her own clothes much to her mother's irritation. Emma shrugged.

"_I'm still me…at least I think so." _She said looking back down at her boot's kicking at a rock.

"_What, princess life not all it's cracked up to be?" _Regina said sitting down next to Emma. She would never admit it, but after two and a half months without her son, or any real company, she had become extremely lonely. Remaining in hiding meant being constantly alone and she was craving interaction of any kind.

"_I'm not a princess" _Emma mumbled before adding, _"however our son is certainly the little prince." _This got all of Regina's attention, and the "our" was not lost on her.

"_How is he, Henry?" _She could resist asking. She had used her mirrors to check on him when she could, but the White Castle was protected so she could only see him when he was outside the grounds, which only happened a few times.

"_He misses you." _She said honestly, and now Regina was at a loss for words. _"I could bring him here tomorrow….if you want to see him."_

"_I think that would be nice, if he wants to come of course" _Regina said quietly, trying to process that Henry actually missed her. She honestly wanted to cry but kept herself together.

"_Well alright then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow" _She said standing and walking toward her newest gift, an extremely large white horse named Cooper.

"_Ms. Swan?" _Emma stopped before mounting Cooper. _"Thank you" _Emma just nodded and climbed up onto the saddle. Before she left she added,

"_Emma" _

"_What?" _Regina looked back up at the princess, giving her a questioning look.

"_Call me Emma"_

"_Yes Princess" _Regina said with a small smirk. Emma rolled her eyes but a small smile formed on her face. _"Tomorrow."_

__**Really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

Emma did as promised and the next day she and Henry road to the lake. He had been more than willing to come and meet his mother. He hadn't admitted to anyone just how much he had missed her. Emma knew a little but because of the way the entire kingdom spoke of her, he had been afraid of their reaction if he told them his feelings. But not even he was prepared for his own reaction to seeing her. After all, in the end he was still just a child who missed his mother.

When Regina came into view, riding her own rather large but black horse, Henry jumped up and started running towards her. Regina practically leapt off the horse to meet him and wrapped him up into her arms. As they held tight to each other, neither was aware of the tears streaming down their faces.

"_I'm sorry" _It was muffled as Henry's face way pressed into Regina's shoulder, but she didn't miss it.

"_What? No Henry you did __**nothing **__wrong, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" _The two held each other a while longer while Emma made herself busy setting up a picnic.

The trio had much more fun than any of them thought possible. Henry was anxious to tell Regina of all that he had learned and was ecstatic to see her perform magic, which she was more than willing to do. For the first time, there were no arguments or animosity between the women. They actually seemed to be enjoying each other's company, every once in awhile sharing a smile or a laugh. The afternoon disappeared quickly and none of them wanted to leave but Emma knew her parents would be concerned and didn't know what would happen to any of them, should they be caught together.

They departed rather reluctantly with a promise that when Henry returned from his two week hunting trip with his grandfather, they would all meet here again for another picnic. Emma casually added that she would probably come back in one week anyway.

* * *

Sure enough, the next week when Emma returned it was only a matter of time before Regina road up. She dismounted and joined Emma sitting on a log. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Regina spoke.

"_Thank you, for yesterday, you didn't have to do that." _Regina truly did appreciate what Emma had done. She had missed Henry dearly and seeing him was a gift she couldn't repay.

"_You're welcome Regina, but I did have to do that. You're still his mother and you shouldn't have been separated at all. The way he was talking the whole way home….he cant wait to come back here and I'll make sure that he does, no matter what." _She said sincerely.

Regina smiled despite herself and before she realized it, a small tear had escaped her eye. Emma saw it and without thinking first, lifted her hand and let her thumb touch Regina's cheek, right where the tear landed. A sudden warmth enveloped the pair when they made contact. It was like they were the only two in the world, safe and comfortable. Emma didn't remove her thumb. She couldn't quite process what she was feeling so she just let her other fingers lightly rest on the brunette's cheek. Regina couldn't move. She felt the warmth of the magic but didn't understand exactly what it meant. She knew Emma was born of true love and that there was more to her then they all realized. She knew it was Emma's touch that had expanded the portal but didn't know why.

The pair had very slowly and unconsciously leaned closer and closer to one another until they were only a breath away. Emma blinked a few times realizing her position, but didn't back away. Regina realized it as well and also just couldn't bring herself to change it.

They would both swear up and down it was the other that made the move, but in reality the magic between them was powerful and pulled them both in until their lips attached like magnets. The sensation was exhilarating. At this point it no longer mattered if they were supposed to hate each other, because nothing could have pulled them apart. Conscious thought was out the window and instinct took over.

Emma moved her other hand up to Regina's face, holding it and the brunette gripped the blonde's hips and pushed her back until she fell back onto the ground. Without separating, the brunette slid off the log laying right on top of the princess. It was Regina who reached her tongue out, and the second it made contact with Emma's lips, she parted instantly, allowing her in. Like most of their encounters though, it was an immediate battle of dominance between the two. Neither would let the other have the upper hand for long. When Regina adjusted her position, Emma used it as an opportunity. With Regina's balance off, Emma pulled on one arm while pushing at the other shoulder, and before the brunette could catch herself, she was on her back looking up at the cocky smile of the princess. Regina shot her head up, reattaching their lips and effectively wiping the grin off the blonde's face. They continued the power play for awhile longer until Emma finally gave in, lying under the queen. Regina seemed to notice the end of the fight and moved to pull Emma's jacket off. The blonde sat up with Regina still straddling her hips and together they quickly pulled off both their jackets, shirts and bra's, another commodity neither was willing to part with quite yet.

Regina moved her hands down to the riding trousers Emma wore, efficiently untying them and pulling them off along with her underwear. Together they pulled and worked at Regina's tight pants until they too were thrown to the side. They returned to a heated kiss momentarily, using their hands to explore newly exposed skin. Regina used one hand to hold herself up while the other found its way to Emma breast, rubbing and squeezing. The blonde reached around Regina, taking her ass with both hands and pulling hard bringing their centers together. Both women gasped and Regina leaned up, letting her hand slide down in between their bodies until she was cupping Emma. She smirked when she felt just how ready Emma was for her. Without warning she thrust into her with two fingers, making Emma throw her head back hard against the ground. The blonde moved her hands to Regina's thighs, gripping hard as the brunette increased her pace. Regina couldn't resist the exposed neck and attacked it, biting down before sucking away the pain. Both women moaned at the sensation. Emma decided she couldn't wait to see the queen in the same state and moved her own hand to Regina's heated center. She wasted no time pushing inside and would forever imprint the image that followed into her mind. The brunette's mouth dropped unprepared for the intrusion, and then moaned again while thrusting her own hips forward to meet Emma. Moments later, the blonde was right at the edge and Regina was all too happy to throw her off. Once again slamming her head back to the ground, Regina's name was ripped from the princess's lips before her muscles relaxed. It was remarkable she managed to continue her pace inside Regina, but she did, even finding a new surge of strength to flip them over once again. Emma then moved herself down to Regina's core and, keeping her pace, she wrapped her lips around the brunette's bundle of nerves. The combination sent Regina flying over the edge as her entire body surged up hard before falling, limp. Emma kissed her there and moved up, kissing her stomach, then each breast, her collar bone, and then her neck, before reaching her lips again. She kept in shallow, just leaning in to peck at the brunette's lips, but as she pulled back, Regina tilted her head up and captured Emma's bottom lip between teeth, pulling at for a moment before releasing it. They smiled warmly at each other before Emma collapsed on her side next to a very happy and satisfied Regina.

* * *

Over the next eight months, they continued meeting in secret. Due to all his tutoring, Emma could only bring Henry once a week, telling her parents that she just wanted a mother son day. Technically she wasn't lying. But no one, including Henry, knew that the women were meeting nearly every other day. Emma told her parents she was exploring or hunting and they let her go, only because they had noticed the great improvement in her attitude and just couldn't deny her. They would make love and then just lie in each other's arms happy and sated. Neither one would put a name to their feelings. Never actually talking about them out loud. Both women knew though…there was something there. But the two had been burned so badly in their pasts that to even think about love, scared them to death. However, they couldn't go more than a couple days without each other before the need was too strong to handle. Due to the magic protecting the White Kingdom, Regina couldn't use hers to get in or to get Emma out, so they were using birds to send messages back and forth, hoping Snow wouldn't take notice.

Regina wasn't thrilled about the arrangement. She wanted Henry living with her. She wanted Emma living with her. She wanted them everyday, but she knew the risks were too great. She was in hiding for a reason. She could handle the random angry townsman, but Gold was another matter. He had not been quiet about his desire for her head and Regina wasn't foolish enough to think he wouldn't use any opportunity to take her down. She couldn't risk her family. Funny how the infuriating Emma Swan had somehow become family to Regina. She chose not to over analyze that.

Eight months went by successfully until one particular day. Gold had not appeared in the White Kingdom since the day the curse broke. He had made it clear that his goal was to have Regina dead or alive and that he would kill anyone who got in his way. Apparently today that streak was ending. Gold used his magic to appear in court uninvited, startling the majority of its occupants. Snow and Charming however, were less afraid and more outraged at the intrusion.

"_What is the meaning of this?! How did you get through the magical barrier?!" _Charming yelled to the sickly looking man. Gold was unfazed and approached the royals like he belonged here.

"_Did I not make myself completely clear?" _He asked looking slightly deranged.

"_Gold, what are you talking about?" _Snow asked getting up from her thrown.

"_It's Rumple dearie, now, I told you I wanted Regina and I would kill anyone who got in my way did I not?"_

"_Yes, Rumple what is the point?" _Charming asked anger rising.

"_The point, __**Charming, **__is that one of my spies has spotted the Evil Queen with __**your**__ daughter!" _With that, all eyes turned to Emma, who had remained seated during the altercation. She stood suddenly at a loss for how to respond. But before she could Snow spoke up.

"_That is ridiculous! My daughter has not sided with the Evil Queen_!" Snow yelled, infuriated at the accusation. Emma stood stalk still.

"_All I am saying is that she knows her location. And I want to know it, now!" _He screamed using his magic to appear directly in front of Emma. She recoiled back instinctively and Charming immediately drew his sword. Before it could be used though, Rumple made it disappear in a puff of smoke. _"Tell me!" _He screamed.

"_NO!" _Emma yelled. She was planning on denying it, but the look on Rumple's face said it would have been pointless. Both her parent turned to her in shock.

"_Emma? You went to see Regina?" _Snow asked completely taken aback.

"_I ran into her one day while I was hunting. She just wanted to know how Henry was and I gave her an update, that is all." _She knew it was weak but she was thinking on her feet.

"_Tell me where she is!" _He was screaming but luckily seemed to have missed her lies.

"_She has not hurt anyone, she just wanted to know about Henry. I'm not going to just let you kill her." _She kept her face calm though she was terrified on the inside.

"_Step away from my daughter Rumple." _Snow said opening a locked box to reveal the dagger hidden inside. The mans face seemed to turn a few shades lighter as he saw the one and only thing that could kill him.

"_Now where did you get that?" _He said, lowering his voice to a dangerous level. He had searched high and low for it after the curse broke, assuming it was still buried.

"_The dwarves found it, I decided to keep it as an insurance policy. Now I'm going to ask you to leave, before this gets messy." _Snow sounded more dangerous now then she ever had before.

"_This is not over!" _With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and for the first minute, no one said a word. It was Snow that finally broke the silence.

"_Out! Everybody out!" _She yelled, and Emma turned completely relieved until she heard. _"Ah, not you Emma"_ With her eyes downward she approached her mother. _"Emma, why didn't you tell us? She is dangerous!"_

"_Because she didn't do anything wrong, and I knew you would worry for no reason" _Emma sighed, not liking being treated like such a child.

"_Even is she wasn't you know about Rumples threat to anyone in his way. And that is exactly where you put yourself!" _

"_I know, I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this later, I'm really tired." _Truthfully she needed to get a message out to Regina. Warn her not to meet at their spot tomorrow. Snow looked like she really wanted to continue, but seeing Emma's expression, relented.

"_Fine. But you're not leaving the castle grounds until further notice" _Snow said crossing her arms.

"_What?! You're grounding me? Is this a joke?" _

"_Its just for the moment for your safety Emma. Until we can deal with Rumple." _Emma wanted to fight, but getting her message out was more important, so without a word she stomped off.

Running as quickly as possible to her room, she practically threw open the door and grabbed some parchment. She jotted down a note to Regina telling her they couldn't meet because they had been spotted and Rumple would find her. Also that they were on lockdown and she couldn't leave.

It was only hours before a note was returned to her. Regina might not be able to use magic into the castle, but she had enchanted the birds to move a bit more efficiently. She told Emma that she knew of a cloaking spell she could use around their spot at the lake, but that is would take some time to gather what she needed to create the spell. She also added not to leave until she said so and not to let Henry out under any circumstances. What she didn't add in the note was just how worried she was of something happening to Emma.

* * *

It was almost two weeks before Emma finally received a note from Regina telling her it was safe to meet. Two tortuous weeks and Emma was stir crazy. Her parents had kept up with the "grounding" and Emma was ready to explode. They still hadn't changed the rules though and after a message to Regina that she couldn't get out, the brunette sent another parchment filled with powder. The note said it was from the cloaking spell and to sprinkle it on herself and no one would be able to see her. Emma followed instructions and took off in the morning hours pushing Cooper as fast as he could run.

"_Come on Cooper! Faster Boy!" _Emma yelled to the horse, pressing her heels in.

* * *

After the pair finished enjoying themselves, they laid in each other's arms. Feeling the warmth of the sun on their faces.

"What are we going to do Regina?" Emma finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean _**we**_?" Regina asked turning to look at her blonde lover. "_**We**_ aren't going to do anything._**You**_are going to go home and take care of our son and _**I**_am going to deal with Rumple."

"But Regina-" Emma started to protest but Regina interrupted.

"No, Emma. No buts. I have magic, I can fight him. I can't be worrying about you at the same time." Emma gave a small smile hearing that Regina would be concerned.

"Why do you have to fight him now? Why can't you just keep away from him like for have for a year now?" Emma shifted up onto her elbow so she could see Regina's face.

"Because before he was just a threat to _me_. Now he has threatened my family and now he must be stopped." At the surprised look in Emma's face, Regina stopped and saw her slip. They did not name their relationship or their feelings. Ever. And now she had just referred to her ex nemesis as family. The two seemed to simultaneously decide to avoid the remark.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked as they both stood, putting their clothes back on.

"I'm going to him, we will end this once and for all." They finished getting dressed and walked back to the horses.

"Regina….please be careful. And send messages to me, at least one a day….so I know…you know….that you're okay." Emma turned facing Regina, who took a few steps until they were face to face.

"I will, I promise." With that, they shared one last kiss. It deepened quickly but Regina pulled back before it could go too far and mounted her horse, leaving without even one last glance at Emma. If she had looked back, she would've seen the tear falling down her lover's cheek and maybe she wouldn't have gone.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please drop a review. There should only be one more chapter to this. I cut this one down a little because it was too long and the original cliff hanger was a bit too cruel when i don't know when the next update will be. I'm spending a lot of time on Blonde Hair and Inner Demons at the moment and working on this when I get blocked. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hopeonceuponatime on tumblr btw if you guys want to follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since she had last seen her brunette lover. The message she received yesterday said that she had found Rumplestiltskin and it would all be over soon. It was nighttime now and Emma paced her room, awaiting her daily message. She was supposed to be in the war room with her parents, having some meeting with their closest advisors but faked ill to stay in her room. She usually got them earlier than this and her worry grew with each moment. She couldn't imagine what could be taking this long. Regina said she was just going to confront him. She was stronger than him right? She cursed an entire world surely she could take Rumple. Suddenly her door burst open and Henry came running in.

"Emma! Emma!" He yelled charging straight up to Emma, nearly tackling her.

"Henry, calm down, what is it?" She said holding his shoulders and pushing him back a bit so she could see his face.

"Its mom! She's dead!" All the color drained from Emma's face.

"Wh-what?" Emma nearly dropped to the floor but the tight grip on Henry's shoulder's kept her upright.

"Rumplstiltskin just showed up, he brought her, they made me leave!"

Emma didn't stay to hear anymore. She told Henry to stay in her room, and not come out no matter what. She took off at a sprint towards the hall, making one quick stop on the way. After Rumple's last unexpected visit, the dagger had been moved to another location in the castle. By magic, only the Charming family could access it. Dagger in hand, Emma entered the war room with a look that even shook The Dark One for a moment. However her steps faltered as she saw the body laid out on the center table. Regina looked so peaceful that Emma would have sworn she was sleeping.

"Emma? What are you doing?" Snow stepped forward slowly, mindful of the dagger and the deranged look on the face of the woman wielding it. Everyone in the room turned to her with questioning and concerned looks.

"You!" She started towards Rumple, dagger pointed, who took a few cautious steps backwards. "You killed her!" Emma had never felt rage like this, nor in all her years had she felt the pain she did at seeing Regina laid out, so still.

"Emma…Emma calm down." Snow stepped in between her daughter and the man. "I know you didn't want her dead but honey-" Rumple cut her off.

"Oh don't fret dearie, she isn't actually dead." All eyes immediately shifted back to him.

"What?" Emma, Snow and James said simultaneously. The blonde's arm drifted down a few inches and Rumplestiltskin seemed a bit more at ease.

"She doesn't deserve it. No, she needed a punishment worse than death." Rumple gave a sick smirk and a laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines. Suddenly Snow's eyes widened in understanding.

"The sleeping curse." She said under her breath but everyone heard. Rumple sent out another shrill laugh.

"Yes yes yes! You know, I'm almost disappointed. It was too easy really. All it took were a few well placed threats about dear young Henry and she was only too accommodating." Emma, who had remained quiet momentarily, stepped forward again, dagger now held at her side.

"The sleeping curse?" She started, gradually moving towards Regina. "The same curse that my mother and son suffered from?" She talked slowly and carefully, a look of concentration etched into her features.

"Yes dearie, they are one in the same. She is stuck in her own mind, with only her regrets to accompany her. She's trapped…permanently." Rumple tapped his fingers together in delight. Emma kept moving, slowly circling to the other side of the table.

"Permanently because….." she trailed off.

"Because as you well know, only true love's kiss can break her of this curse, and as I'm sure you _also_ know, her true love is long gone." Emma finally stopped moving once she was standing at Regina's side, opposite the Rumple and her parents.

"Enough of this, why did you bring her here." James spoke up, angry at the intrusion.

"Well excuse me! I thought you would all enjoy seeing that justice has finally been brought to the Evil Queen."

"No you just wanted to show off, well that's enough Rumple. Get out and take her with you!" Charming was too angry to notice his daughter standing over Regina, still with rapt attention. Snow however, did notice.

"Emma?" She said it loud enough that attention was placed back on her and Emma. When her daughter looked up, everyone was slightly disconcerted to see the small smile playing at her lips. Rumple grinned in response.

"You see? At least _some_one else is enjoying this." Rumple's tone was giddy.

"This was almost perfect." She said lightly looking up at the man, her smile twisting into a smirk.

"Almost? This _is_ perfect. She suffers….forever, nothing and no one can save her!" Rumple's tone changed to anger, feeling like he had been insulted.

"No one except her true love…"

"I see you are a true blonde dearie. Yes, only a true love can save her." Emma's smirk deepened and she shook her head lightly looking back down at Regina.

"Emma? What's going on?" Snow asked, approaching her daughter. Emma ignored the question and spoke again to Rumple.

"The problem, Rumplestiltskin, is that you didn't account for one very important detail."

"And what exactly did I not account for?" His voice held venom, but Emma just smiled.

"Me." With that she slowly bent down over Regina. She whispered right into Regina's ear. "I love you"

"Emma!?" Both parents jumped forward and everyone in the room looked on with matching expressions of mixed shock and confusion. Emma ignored everyone and quickly closed the distance, attaching their lips. The pulse of energy was instantaneous and visibly blew though the room and all its stunned occupants. With a huge breath, Regina shot straight up, blinking rapidly and looking around the room. If this were any other time, she would have taken a moment to enjoy the expressions of her enemies. Quickly though, her eyes landed on Emma, standing right at her side and her own features morphed into wonder.

"You saved me…again." It came out a little breathless and Emma just brought a hand up to her face, letting her thumb caress the skin there.

"I told you, every time." Emma tried to kiss her again but before their lips made contact a shrill scream startled them both.

"No! No!" Rumple looked more mad then any of them had seen before. "I won! _I_ won!" Blinded in his rage, without thinking the man lunged forward towards the women. Regina threw out her hands, but was still disoriented from the spell and her magic went wild. But just a half second after Rumple got a strong grip on Regina's throat, it went slack. Rumple's mouth opened, without a sound and the brunette jerked backwards. It was then that she looked down. She watched a metal blade slide out of his chest, and followed it back to the hilt, held by her lover.

For a moment, everything moved in slow motion. Rumplstiltskin fell to the ground as Snow and James ran up to their daughter, hands covered in blood and shaking. Regina looked from her lover's pale and frightened face back to the dagger. All four watched in horror as the blade started shifting. The letters on the side moved and changed until the name Rumplstiltskin was wiped clean and in its place a new one formed.

_**Emma Swan **_

For another moment, they all watched, mouths agape and unmoving. That is until there was a tangible dark energy shifting and moving around them. Everyone stepped back and Red pulled her cloak tighter around her. Granny lifted her crossbow and Grumpy did the same with his ax. They looked up in horror to see how slowly, Emma's face took on a new shade. It looked like the light was draining right out of her. Her eyes changed, turning darker and darker until they were almost black. Hard lines seemed to form out of no where, covering her face and her features. Snow slowly lifted a hand towards Emma's face, but before it made contact, her daughter looked up quickly, an almost animal like growl emanating from her throat. James grabbed Snow and pulled them both backwards a few feet. Regina was the only one who held her form still sitting on the table. At some point later, she might look back on this and appreciate the irony of the whole situation.

Now Regina reached out to Emma, and again the blonde glared angrily, letting out another growl. However Regina didn't stop. When Emma tried to step back, Regina wrapped her hands into the blonds shirt, getting a good grip and jerked her forward. She wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, level with the table and closed her ankles, locking her in place. She didn't give Emma time to react as she moved one hand to the back of her neck and roughly pulled her forward until their lips attached once again.

Emma blinked a few times, not responding to the kiss at first, but not fighting it either. Everyone watched in in bewilderment, trying to comprehend what they were seeing. It almost looked like the skin on Emma's face was sparkling. There were tiny seeds of light prickling around her mouth and slowly moving outward until her whole face was glowing. That was when Emma started responding to the kiss momentarily letting the hand not holding the dagger, move to Regina's thigh. As the glow slowly faded back to normal, they finally pulled back, both breathing hard with foreheads pushed together. As they pulled back, Regina let her ankles unlock and her hand release Emma's shirt, but only to move down and secure it around her belt, the preceding events making her fear for any loss of contact. Emma stayed standing between her legs as a warm smile spread across both their faces.

"You know, if you're gonna kiss me like that, you might have to talk about your feelings." Emma winked at Regina.

"You don't think that may have said it all?" Regina tilted her head with a small grin and Emma sighed.

"Okay you have a point." Emma's smile faded a bit. "I thought I lost you there." It came out as a whisper only Regina could hear and the brunette pulled Emma forward a bit, kissing her lightly before the two rested the sides of their faces together. The moment was so much more intimate than they were used to, but not that or the room full of people deterred them.

"I love you too." Regina whispered.

"Um…excuse me, Emma? Sweetheart could you come here please?" Snow spoke up in an high, almost shrill tone, after finally recovering from her shock. Regina immediately tensed, gripping the belt in her hand tighter and squeezing her legs together with the blonde still standing in between. Emma didn't need Regina holding her there because absolutely no part of her was willing to break from the brunette and she leaned into her.

"Look, can we just have a minute? Please." Emma looked up, pleading with her eyes.

"Emma, what just happened? She was under the curse, and you just….woke her up." Snow said shaking her head in disbelief. "….and then with the dagger and you….I just…what happened?" Emma sighed.

"Their each other's true love." All heads turned to the voice inside the doorway, from the boy no one had noticed in the last few minutes. Without another word, Henry ran straight up to his mom's throwing himself at them. Regina kept one hand in Emma's belt but wrapped the other around her son's body.

"I thought you were dead." Henry mumbled and both mother's held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, it was the only way to keep you safe." The small family held tight while everyone watched on. Quickly, the none family members in the room politely excused themselves and Snow and James moved in.

"Emma, we have to talk about this." Snow said firmly to her daughter who was seemingly permanently attached to Regina.

"Yes but can we talk about it later, with some whine? Maybe a few bottles. Please just give us the night, and I promise tomorrow we will sort everything out."

Emma didn't wait for an answer, instead just pulled her love and son with her to her room, leaving her shell shocked parents behind. Later they would discuss everything. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a long and hard journey. But tonight, true love had won and needed to be celebrated. Which after their son went to bed, that is exactly what they did...all night long.

* * *

_Two years later..._

__"What?!"

"Regina calm down it's not that big of a deal-"

"Not that big of a deal?! Emma this is insane. I can't handle this too. No. I will not allow it." Regina crossed her arms defiantly

"Regina _you_ are being insane, after everything we have been through and all the drama of the last few months and _this_ is too much for you?" Emma smiled up at the pacing brunette from the bed.

"Yes. And especially after you gallivanting off into the woods for "father-daughter bonding" and leaving me here _alone_ with your precious mother for two _weeks _with her completely taking over the preparations, I can not handle this. Not now. Maybe in another year...or ten." Emma stood and walked over to the frustrated woman.

"Regina..." She wrapped her arms around the brunette. "...he's a teenager now. He is old enough for a girlfriend. And we said anyone could bring a date to our wedding." Emma tilted her head to the side, smiling.

"Not him! Besides she isn't good enough for him."

"You haven't even met her! I have and she is very sweet. Her name is Melody, you remember Princess Ariel? It's her daughter." When Regina continued to pout, Emma decided to take her mind off of things. She pulled Regina to the edge of the bed and sat her down before straddling her lap. She kissed her on the lips before moving to her ear. "Don't worry. Everything is going perfectly. It is just one little date for his mother's wedding. What do you honestly think could happen?" Regina couldn't think though because Emma was quickly moving down her neck.

"I suppose this once it could be permitted." Regina breathed and Emma smirked against her skin. Regina felt that and regained her senses enough to grab Emma's waist firmly and flip them so that now Regina was smirking down at Emma. Quickly though her smirk formed into a genuine smile which they shared momentarily.

"Three years in the enchanted forest and now its just one more day until we're married." Emma said happier than ever before.

"Yes, tomorrow we really begin our happy ending."

_And they lived happily ever after..._

__**Thanks so much for reading! When i started this story, it was just a one shot basically being this chapter but then when i started it, it got way too long. But I really hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE Review!**


End file.
